


Trust Me

by madamteatime



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Lee Hyori (Musician)
Genre: F/M, M/M, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamteatime/pseuds/madamteatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2008 and Hyori and Yunho are both single, restless and looking for release. But Yunho doesn't quite realise the hidden parts of him Hyori is just waiting to unlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me

_2008_

Alone in DBSK’s dressing room, Yunho fiddles with his phone. There’s a song playing somewhere in the background and, unthinking, he hums along with it under his breath.

“Hey,” he mumbles. “Hey you go girl – ”

“You like it?”

He glances up and spots the familiar figure of Lee Hyori standing in the doorway. Clad in a faux cheerleader outfit and killer six-inch heels it’s clear she’s just about to go out on stage, her makeup bright and hair coiffed to perfection.

Yunho grins. “Yeah, it’s pretty catchy.” 

He gets to his feet, slides his hands up his body with a shimmy and flings them in the air, and Hyori mimics the dance move with a laugh. 

“How are you Yunho-yah?” she asks, stepping into the room with a breathtaking smile and a whiff of expensive perfume. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen you.”

“Yeah – Japan,” Yunho explains with a shrug, and she makes an understanding sound. He and Hyori have always gotten along well – she’s honest and trustworthy, and that’s a rare commodity in their line of work. He leans against a table and quirks an eyebrow at her. “Anything exciting happen on your end?”

“Literally _nothing_ ,” Hyori sighs dramatically. “Things have been so boring around here lately. But hey – ” She gives him a smirk. “Now that you guys are back maybe it’ll get more interesting.”

A funny feeling squirms through Yunho’s stomach. After all Hyori is mind-blowingly attractive, and their friendship has always flirted with the borderline of propriety – even though she had firmly friendzoned him the very first time they met. Yunho didn’t have any particularly romantic feelings for her, but he’d be crazy not to entertain the prospect a little.

Someone calls her from outside and Hyori starts to turn away.

“Say – why don’t you join me and my dancers for dinner and drinks later tonight?” she says. “We can catch up properly.”

Yunho hesitates. “I don’t know – we have an early recording tomorrow – ”

“Come on,” Hyori groans. “You need a chance to loosen up, I can tell. Dr Hyori prescribes alcohol – for medicinal purposes, of course.”

Yunho laughs. “You know I’m bad with alcohol. Remember that time Jae Suk hyung treated us all to dinner and I was completely red after one beer?”

“How could I forget. By your second beer you were babbling about opening a rabbit sanctuary in your living room, to hell with what the other guys would say.”

Yunho bursts out laughing – he has no memory of that. He realises after a second that Hyori’s right and he really does need a night out to relax. They’ve been going non-stop, touring in Japan and then flying home to record a new album and make comeback preparations. There’s been no time for himself, let alone old friends.

Yunho rubs his chin. “Okay. Dinner and drinks sound awesome.”

“Great! I’ll text you the place,” Hyori beams at him. “Oh, and make sure it’s just you – ditch the backup dancers for once,” she indicates the rest of his group just as they walk into the room.

Yunho chokes on a laugh and waves her off. 

“Noona,” the other four mumble politely as she walks past.

“Boys,” Hyori gives them a cheeky smile, completely unapologetic, and leaves with a flick of her honey blonde hair.

“What are you so happy about?” Jaejoong asks him waspishly, short-tempered on two hours of sleep.

“Oh, nothing,” Yunho says airily.

His phone lights up with a message from Hyori.

\- - -

Hyori likes to spoil her friends, so at the end of their rambunctious dinner gathering she insists on paying for everything and refuses point blank when Yunho offers to split the bill. She’s his noona, she says, and that gives her the privilege of spoiling him. He’d be a liar if he said he didn’t enjoy it a little.

They go to a club afterwards and Hyori’s friends disperse amongst the crowd. Yunho finds himself alone in a booth with her, the two of them nursing their drinks and grinning stupidly at each other.

“First one to blink has to do a one-shot,” Hyori says.

Yunho’s eyes immediately start to water. She laughs as he tries not to blink, fails spectuarily and is forced to drain his beer with a groan. Hyori immediately calls for another.

“This is so bad,” Yunho moans. “You are abusing my low alcohol tolerance!”

“A true friend would,” she says, and they clink glasses and drink to that.

“So?” she asks after a while.

“So what?” Yunho is pleasantly tipsy now, the warmth of the alcohol spreading through him.

“So how’s your love life? Someone asked you over dinner and you completely dodged the question.”

Yunho sighs. “My love life is dead. Thanks for the save by the way.” Hyori had changed the subject so smoothly nobody had even noticed Yunho’s inability to answer such a simple question.

“You looked like you needed it. But what gives?”

“I don’t know.” Yunho squirms. “I’m just so – restless lately. Restless and busy. There’s no time to make a meaningful connection with anyone and I don’t want to just sleep around, that’s so soul-crushing. . .”

It feels nice being able to admit this to someone and know that she understands completely. Hyori’s lips quirk up at the corner.

“You big sap. What’s wrong with a couple of one night stands? Every woman in this industry would kill to get with you – and they’d never kiss and tell.”

“I don’t want that,” Yunho frowns. 

“I don’t think you know what you want.”

“I really don’t.” He sounds pathetic and he knows it, but what the hell – Hyori’s not the judgmental type.

She drains her beer and slams her glass down on the table.

“Okay. I’m going to suggest something and I need you to not freak out.”

“O. . .kay?” 

“Sleep with me.”

“ _What?_ ”

Hyori holds a hand up so she can finish talking. “I’m not looking for a relationship right now. And I don’t think you are either. But we lead stressful lives and we need that release from time to time. I’m even less interested in random hook-ups than you are – not when I could be getting it from a friend. From someone I trust.” She fixes him with an imploring look, and Yunho realises she’s dead serious.

He squints at her, still two steps behind. “You want us to be. . .fuck buddies?”

“Well yes, if you have to put it like that,” Hyori huffs.

“I – ”

Yunho flounders. He looks at her, at her pretty face and crescent eyes. Then he looks lower, at her boobs.

Well. Okay then.

“Alright. Why not,” he says.

As if he even stood a chance.

\- - -

They stumble into Hyori’s apartment, lips fused together and hands everywhere, trying not to giggle as they almost trip over a pair of shoes in the front hall. 

She tastes like beer and raspberry lipgloss and it’s fucking _good_ , especially when she flicks her tongue into his mouth and makes that sound, that soft little moan that sends heat crashing through Yunho. He puts both hands on her waist and hoists her up against the wall, her legs automatically wrapping around him.

“Wait – ” Hyori laughs. “At least make it to the bedroom – ”

Yunho groans and lets her down. “Are you aware that I have not had sex in like three months?”

Hyori’s eyes sparkle. “I was not aware. Come on, let’s put you out of your misery.”

She leads the way to her room, casually shedding clothes on the way until she’s standing there naked and so fucking gorgeous Yunho thinks he might die. He clutches the doorframe and swallows.

“Wow.”

“Why thank you.” Hyori gets on the bed and beckons him with a finger, and Yunho lurches forward. They rolls in the sheets together, rut and gasp and laugh into sloppy kisses. Yunho pushes off the rest of his clothes and they press together skin on skin, and the heat of her is so stunning and perfect.

“How do you like it?” Hyori pants.

“What?” 

“Your sexual preferences, Yunho-yah. Fast? Slow? Rough? Sweet? Tell me, I want it to be good for you.”

“I – ” Yunho pulls back and stares at her. No woman he’s ever been with has asked him that question before. “I just like. . .normal sex I guess?”

Now Hyori’s the one staring at him. “You don’t know do you,” she says slowly.

Yunho flails and sits up. “I’ve never really thought about it! Sex is just sex. . .isn’t it?”

Hyori giggles. “Oh, we are going to have so much fun. Come here – ” she pulls him back down and kisses his nose. “Alright. We’ll go vanilla this time. But promise me you’ll take some time to think about it, okay?”

“Yeah yeah,” Yunho buries his face in her neck and bites playfully. 

The mood heats up again, and after a few minutes Hyori pushes him onto his back and sinks down on his cock with a satisfied moan, and Yunho throws his head back and sees stars.

\- - -

In the morning Yunho makes the walk of shame back to the dorms, except instead of shame it’s more like the walk of well-fucked. Hyori, curled up warm and happy under her covers, had opened her eyes just long enough to blow him a kiss, and he had grinned and pretended to tuck it in his pocket before he slipped out.

It’s odd, but this is one conquest Yunho doesn’t feel like bragging about. It’s obvious as hell what he’s been up to, and the guys all rag on him in between demands to know who (Jaejoong), where (Yoochun), how many times (Junsu) and in what positions (Changmin, with a pen in hand). Yunho waves them all off with a laugh and changes the password on his phone, just in case. 

A few weeks pass without fanfare. Hyori’s busy with promotions and Yunho’s stuck in the studio doing album recordings, so their interactions get reduced to sporadic text messaging. It’s sort of the best non-relationship ever – she doesn’t have any expectations and neither does he, but they’ve still got each others’ backs. 

He’s alone in the dorms one night when he gets a message from her.

_「I’m bored. Are you free?」_

The others are out hunting down dinner – Yunho had eaten at the studio and wasn’t hungry.

 _「yeah」_ He texts back. _「wanna meet up?」_

_「my place」_

He texts Changmin that he’s going out – he’ll ask the least questions – and grabs his keys.

Halfway through driving there Yunho realises he’s Hyori's booty call, but actually that’s not a position he’s too inclined to protest. He lets himself into her apartment and toes his shoes off in the hallway before wandering deeper.

Hyori is lying on her couch flicking through a magazine. She’s wearing a black satin robe, and through its open folds it’s clear the only other things she’s wearing are her bra and panties. 

Yunho leans on the back of her couch and looks pointedly at her cleavage.

“Wow. You’re not subtle are you.”

Hyori laughs and rolls to her knees. “I called you over for sex, did you want a candlelight dinner first?”

“It would just be nice,” Yunho whines as she gets to work on his shirt. “If you at least pretended to be interested in me.”

“I am interested in you.” She presses a kiss to his neck. “I’m interested in your beautiful big cock.” The last word is breathed out in a moan against his ear, and Yunho bites his lip. 

Hyori pulls back and smirks at him. “I’m interested in teaching you how to use it.”

Yunho snorts. “I know how to use my cock thanks very much – ”

“Sure about that?” 

Hyori gets off the couch and comes around to strip him the rest of the way. She wraps a hand around his dick and strokes, her soft, pretty hands working him expertly, and Yunho’s knees go a little weak.

“Are you implying,” he manages. “That last time was no good?”

Hyori grins and plants a soft kiss on his lips. “Last time was amazing. But you are capable of so much more.”

She starts walking them backwards towards her room, literally leading him by his cock. Yunho stumbles after her and gives in to the urge to touch, running his hands up her sides before cupping her breasts. His thumbs stroke the soft swell of her cleavage. He’s itching to remove her bra, but as his hands creep towards the clasp Hyori smacks them away and pushes him down on the bed.

She climbs on top of him and holds his arms down, her hair swinging around them and tickling his chin.

“So did you think about it?” she asks.

“What?” It’s kind of hard to focus when her boobs are so close to his face.

Hyori sighs. “What you like in bed, Yunho-yah. You didn’t think about it did you.”

Yunho gives her a mulish look. “I don’t know, okay?”

“God you’re repressed.”

She gets off him and goes to her dresser. “We’re going to try something and you have to tell me if you like it or not.” She pulls out a couple of items and turns back to him. “Pick a safeword.”

Yunho swallows. She’s holding satin restraints, condoms, a vibrator and a bottle of lube. Part of him balks at what she plans to do to him; but a much larger part is curious, arousal stirring low in his gut as she gets closer.

“Uh – bunny,” he decides quickly. 

Hyori smiles. “Cute.” She slides back on the bed with him and cups his face with one hand. “Hey. You trust me right?”

Yunho relaxes. He smiles back and presses a kiss to her palm. “Yes. Completely.”

His arms go over his head and are tied together, tight but not uncomfortable. Yunho squirms, adjusting to the new position and trying to ignore the electric-hot thrill that shoots through him at being bound. 

Hyori smiles down at him. “Good?” she asks.

Yunho manages a shrug. Hyori gives him an exasperated look.

“Listen, this won’t work if you’re not going to be honest about how it feels.”

Yunho swallows. “Uh. It’s good. It feels good.”

She rewards him with a kiss for that and slides down his body. Her lips hover over his cock, but she only gives him a teasing lick before putting both hands on his thighs.

“Spread,” Hyori orders softly, and Yunho finds himself spreading his legs. She bends his knees and slides his legs up and Yunho flushes. He’s never been so exposed during sex before, never been so completely under his partner’s control. 

It’s kind of amazing and his cock gives an interested jump. Hyori notices and grins.

“So I was right about you.”

“R-right?” Yunho stutters, but she doesn’t deign to reply. Instead she pops the cap of the lube and spreads it on her fingers, rubbing it between them to heat it up. Yunho tenses again.

“Are you really going to – ” he eyes the vibrator. Hyori pauses and raises an eyebrow.

“It’s fine if you don’t want it.”

Yunho meets her eye. She’s not going to move again until he says something. Feeling like his jaw is moving through toffee, he opens his mouth.

“I want it,” he hears himself say.

Hyori smiles and slides a pillow under his lower back, lifting his hips up. Then she lowers her fingers to his entrance, touch soft, not pushing in yet. Yunho makes a sound and pushes against her.

“Tell me again how much you want it,” she teases. Yunho groans and lets his head fall back.

“Nng – don’t tease – ”

She laughs and slides a finger in. It’s just one finger, and Yunho bites his lip and tries to relax. It’s not exactly painful, just strange and uncomfortable. Hyori’s other hand wraps around his cock, working him with steady strokes and he writhes under her. 

Another finger, and now it’s a bit of a stretch. Yunho grunts and spreads his legs more, fingers curling in empty air. Heat washes through him – then breaks with a jolt as Hyori’s fingers brush against some unknown spot inside him. He arches, chest heaving, arms pulling with tension.

“Oh hello Yunho’s prostate,” Hyori says pleasantly, and does it again. Yunho cries out, arousal spinning through him.

“Oh fuck – ” he pants. She works him like an instrument, coaxing sweet, desperate sounds out of him until Yunho is a flushed, pleading mess. Her hand tightens at the base of his cock, stopping him from coming, and he almost sobs.

“Please – Hyo – please – ”

“Nuh uh, I haven’t even put the vibrator in you yet.”

She removes her fingers and picks the object up, lubing it up with a sweet smile. Yunho thinks he might die if he doesn’t get something in him _now_ – but as soon as she lowers the vibrator to his entrance he freezes up, a gasp lodging in his throat at the thought of taking something bigger.

“Wait – wait, bunny – ”

Hyori freezes. She puts the dildo aside and crawls over him. “Hm? What’s wrong?”

“I just – give me a second.”

Hyori makes a sound of understanding and kisses his neck. She shrugs out of her robe and unclasps her bra, tossing it aside before sliding her panties down and off. Then she presses against him, breasts against his chest, mouth biting and kissing his neck, strong thighs clamped around his waist. 

Yunho relaxes under her gradually. She’s soft and warm and safe, and as she rubs against him his arousal spirals up again. Hyori slides down slightly, until the line of her cunt slides against the underside of his cock, and Yunho gasps. He wants to be inside her so badly, just wants to fuck and lose himself in her heat – but he also wants the promise of discovery her vibrator offers. He takes a deep breath.

“Okay. Now.”

Hyori gets off him and grabs the vibrator. She’s impatient now, nipples beaded tight and pussy glistening with slick. Yunho briefly entertains the thought of burying his face in it – but all thought flies out of his mind as Hyori pushes the vibrator into him in one smooth stroke.

He keens and arches up, mouth open at the size and weight of it. It’s not particularly big, but he’s as virginal in this department as it can get.

Hyori flicks a switch and a deep vibration spreads through him, and Yunho almost screams. She pulls it out and slams back in and he jolts up the bed, helpless with arousal. 

“Fuck!” he manages.

“Enjoying yourself?” Hyori asks. Yunho clenches down on the object and gives a strangled moan in reply. Hyori pouts. “I want in on the fun.”

Yunho opens his eyes and laughs breathlessly. “So get up here and ride me. You can leave the dildo in.”

Hyori grins and slams the vibrator in one last time before leaving it buried inside him. Then she rips open a condom, slides it on and gets on top of him.

Yunho moans as soon as he’s inside her, the dual sensations almost too much to take. Everything after that is a blur – the vibrator shoots arousal up his spine, Hyori hot and tight and panting on top of him, his wrists still tied above his head. His arms ache but Yunho doesn’t lower them until he comes, spilling over with a wail as stars explode behind his eyes.

Hyori gasps and stops moving. She slides off him and unties his hands, and Yunho lowers his arms with a groan. The vibrator goes next, removed with a soft whimper from him.

He’s aching and tired, but Hyori hasn’t come yet and that won’t do. Yunho rolls them and goes down on her, licking greedily at her folds while she gasps and cries out and shudders under him. He kisses her clit, sucking and licking up the musky taste of her, and slides two fingers inside. Minutes later Hyori comes with a loud cry, thighs trembling and fingers tight in his hair. 

Yunho surfaces with a grin, his face glistening with slick and immensely proud of himself. Hyori gives a breathless laugh at the idiotic look on his face.

“Clean yourself up,” she says, shoving a towel in his face.

“What, no cuddling?” he asks playfully, but he already knows it’s not her style.

The Yunho who leaves her apartment that night isn’t the same one who entered it.

\- - - 

They fall into a pattern, a chaotic kind of routine where Hyori calls him and Yunho goes to her, eager and willing to try whatever she wants. 

They keep it light and playful, nothing that pushes either of their boundaries, though after that first time Yunho practically begs her to tie him up. It’s fun – the most fun he’s had in months – and after a while Yunho comes to a startling realisation: he wants more. He wants things that Hyori can’t give him, things that keep him up at night staring across the room at the figure curled up asleep in the other bed. 

One time he ends up staying the night with her, too exhausted to make the trek home – Hyori had tied him up and spanked him into a sobbing mess, and that was after they’d already fucked twice. In the morning she casually asks him if he’s aware that he sometimes mumbles Changmin’s name in his sleep, and Yunho stutters out that it’s because they share a room, he’s just used to him being there, that’s all. Hyori doesn’t look convinced, but he manages to distract her with morning sex long enough for her to drop the subject.

This belated bout of self-discovery is accompanied by an odd little identity crisis, and Yunho finds himself pulling away from the group. He starts avoiding group showers – starts avoiding Changmin, Changmin with his wide eyes and sweet mouth and killer legs, all things that Yunho had somehow never really noticed before. He asks Hyori if she wants to try anal, just to see what it’s like, and when she agrees he stares down at her bare back in the middle of it and finds himself imagining someone else. It’s the fastest he’s ever come.

“Hyung,” Changmin asks him one afternoon. “Are you mad at me about something?”

Yunho swallows. “What? No, what gave you that idea?”

Changmin shrugs. “Hyori noona called,” he says neutrally, handing Yunho’s phone over. He starts to leave, then hesitates. “Are you two dating? You spend a lot of time together lately.”

Yunho’s finger slips on his keypad. “What? Ahaha no, no, it’s nothing like that! You have to stop reading fan gossip Changminnie. We’re just friends.”

Friends who fuck every chance they get. Friends who knows things about each other than nobody else knows, like Yunho’s repressed masochism and Hyori’s deep desire to get married but not have children. They whisper secrets to each other under cover of darkness and sometimes Yunho thinks hell, they might as well be dating; except he knows that in the end they are not exactly what each other wants.

Their arrangement was always temporary, and it comes to its natural conclusion a few months down the track when Hyori invites him out for coffee.

“I’m seeing someone,” she says. “Well – not yet, but I’m pretty sure we’re going to start dating soon.”

“Oh?” Yunho raises an eyebrow. “Hey, congratulations.”

Hyori smiles into her iced coffee. “Thanks. I’ve got high hopes for this one.”

Yunho sucks on his strawberry shake and regards her quietly. “I’m happy for you. I really hope it works out.”

She reaches across the table and takes his hand. “I want you to be happy too. We both knew this wasn’t going to last, but I hope you at least got something out of it.”

Yunho swallows and looks down. Oh, he got something out of it alright. A bit more than he bargained for, in fact. 

“I’m okay,” he says. “I’ll be okay. I’ve got the guys, their friendship is enough for now.”

“Even Changmin’s?” 

Yunho jolts. Hyori’s gaze is assessing. “Not the name you were expecting?” she says softly. “I’m not one of your fangirls Yunho. I’ve seen you guys when the doors are closed and the stage lights are off.”

“There’s nothing weird about my relationship with Changmin,” Yunho says stiffly.

Hyori watches him for a moment longer before she squeezes his hand and pulls back with a sigh. 

“If you say so. But you know. . .” she twirls her straw thoughtfully. “Even if there was, there’s nothing wrong with being a little weird.”

Yunho lets out a breath. The tension in him melts away and he gives her a little smile. 

“You know. . .there is no woman in this world quite like you,” he tells her.

Hyori tosses her head, preening under the compliment. 

“And don’t you forget it.”

\- - -

Changmin asks him about it years later.

“Hey hyung, you and Hyori noona,” he says from in front of his laptop. “You used to sleep together, didn’t you?”

Yunho glances up over the top of his manga. “Yeah.” There’s no point denying it – he and Changmin don’t have any secrets from each other.

“But you weren’t dating.”

“Nope.”

Their eyes meet and Changmin gives him a look that somehow manages to say _you dog_ and _you complete stud_ at the same time. He snorts and looks back at his screen.

“She’s getting married you know.”

“Ah – yeah, I’d heard,” Yunho turns a page.

“Are you going?”

“That’d probably be really awkward considering I’m sure she’s told her fiancé about our past,” Yunho says. “Hyori was always really adamant about being honest in a relationship.”

Changmin hums in agreement, hunching over his keyboard as he types something. Yunho smiles at how cute he looks.

“Still, it would be nice to send a present,” Changmin murmurs.

Yunho watches him thoughtfully for a second before nodding. “Yeah, you’re right. Come here for a second.”

Changmin blinks, then wanders over to him with a confused expression. Yunho pulls him down between his legs and wraps his arms around him, ignoring Changmin’s protests.

“Take a selca of us,” he instructs, holding up his phone. 

Changmin looks at him like he’s insane, but he holds it up and snaps a photo of them anyway. Right before the shutter clicks Yunho turns his head and presses a kiss to his cheek.

“Hyung,” Changmin whines.

Yunho grins and pulls up an old number. He attaches the photo and a short message before hitting send, by which point Changmin is thumping his chest.

“Yah! Don’t send photos like that to just anyone!”

Yunho shows him the message he just sent Hyori. “She always said she just wanted me to be happy.”

Beneath the photo of them is a single line of text.

_You were right._


End file.
